


the brightest stars can only shine at night

by blueberrylino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Overthinking, and then fall asleep together, and then hug, but it has a happy ending, making out sort of??, mentions of intruding thoughts, minho is going through a rough patch, sad at the beginning, seungmin and minho kiss, seungmin is trying to help, skz are mentioned as a whole but not named, skz just want to cheer him up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrylino/pseuds/blueberrylino
Summary: minho is going through a rough patch at the moment, but seungmin is there to listen and try and help him.or : seungmin loves minho and wants him to be happy.this work is just a product of my imagination and doesn't represent who stray kids really are so keep that in mind please!!
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 53





	the brightest stars can only shine at night

**Author's Note:**

> hi ? this is my first ever story, and i know it's not the greatest but i still hope you enjoy it!! it has an open-ending so i still hope you like it.. also pls let me know if u liked it by leaving kudos or comments! <3
> 
> also english isn't my first language so i apologize in advance if some sentences don't make sense. 
> 
> this was written back in august 2020 and had a few changes before posting it.  
> i wrote it when i was going through a rough patch and desperately needed someone so i wrote it down imagining how nice it would feel having someone near me at that time

minho wasn’t doing great to say the least. he felt tired. even if he slept, even if he didn’t do anything all day. he’s lost his motivation a long ago. he’s been struggling for a while and didn’t tell anyone. rather, didn’t feel like telling anyone, didn’t feel at all. miserable would be the right word to describe him right now.

laying on the floor in the practice room with the lights off and thinking. overthinking, as usual. he really hated this part about himself. he was never good with expressing his feelings. yet, he had so many thoughts clogging his mind and he didn’t know how to let them out. it sucked. it did- it wasn't like it was easy, because it never is, but he thought it would be easier if he bottled them up. because that’s the way he is. although he loves talking to people that he knows, he doesn’t feel like talking about his feelings. at least not those that make his demons come out.

„hey minho! it’s time to go home,“ seungmin’s voice softened as he saw minho sprawled out on the floor. he looked ethereal and that made seungmin's heart flutter. the moonlight reflecting on his honey skin made him look so beautiful, he could mistake minho for an angel. 

„having bad thoughts again?“ seungmin asked as he approached minho’s figure. only silence followed and minho sighed while seungmin laid down next to him and turned to face his way. 

„‘m sorry,“ minho mumbles under his breath, so low that seungmin barely heard it.

„min, no, don’t be sorry,“ seungmin says and places a hand on minho’s arm. 

„it’s all in your head you can’t control it“ and with that he squeezes his arm and that’s what makes minho tear up. 

„i thought i could do this, i really did. “ minho whispers and he chokes on his sobs, „i’m so sorry for being a burden to everyone. i keep on having these thoughts and they never stop. i keep on having them and it feels like they’re the new forever for me. will i ever be okay?“ he asks, eyes so innocent and hopeful and seungmin’s heart breaks. he would take on all the troubles of the world if he could to see everyone around him happy.

seungmin doesn‘t answer instead he shuffles closer to minho and lifts him up so he lays on his chest. that’s when minho breaks down and lets his walls go down completely. 

„you know minnie, you may not be happy now,“ he wipes the tears that he sees and feels his heart pound faster when minho clings onto his chest more, „but you’ll be happy soon and you’ll look back to this moment with a smile on your face and you can say ‚i did it‘!“

minho’s nod is weak as he silently cries and seungmin doesn’t have the heart to watch this happen. 

„it’s okay to not be okay minho you know that, right?“ he sighs and runs his hand through minho’s orange hair. he thinks the roots need a touch up, but that isn’t important right now. minho nods once again and then suddenly the world seems to stop. 

„you’re amazing seung,“ minho sighs as his eyes start to flutter shut and then he’s fast asleep in the middle of the practice room laying on his friend’s chest. seungmin sighs and it makes him smile that the older trusted him. he lifts minho up and carries him to the car and then up to his bed in the dorms. not once does he have the heart to wake the older one up, since he knows his sleeping pattern isn’t the best.

the next morning is rather quiet in the dorm. which is unusual since it’s always messy and loud in the mornings.  minho sighs as he sits up trying to recollect what happened yesterday and his heart swells at the thought of seungmin. 

he doesn’t know why nor he tries to read into it too much and gets out of bed. it seems more difficult than on other days. nonetheless, he stumbles into the kitchen to grab a cup of water when he sees a note stuck onto the fridge. 

„hope u slept well min!! we left to get groceries.“ a small smile forms on his lips as he sighs and looks for something in the fridge that could be considered breakfast. after the breakfast he heads to the shower and once he’s out the members come back- hyunjin running towards him to squish him in a hug while the rest of the members are laughing, though seungmin’s gaze lingers on minho as the smiling boy turns to the others telling them to put away groceries.

„ew, get off of me please,“ minho pleads and hyunjin lets go- acting hurt but laughing less than a second later. he wonders why they left without him and assumes it was probably seungmin’s doing. he should thank him for that.

„hey,“ his favourite voice brings him out of his thoughts, „did you sleep well?“ seungmin asked while patting down minho’s drying hair.

„yeah, i guess?“ he smirked at seungmin. he rolled his eyes trying to keep a straight face- which failed since the corners of his mouth twitched up.

„hey minho,“ jisung’s soft voice makes minho turn around and smile widely, „i bought you some things they’re on the counter,“ a small smile painted on the younger’s face as the older bolts it to the kitchen.

later that night minho keeps tossing and turning in his bed. his mind is racing so fast, he doesn't know how to shut it down. there's a knock on his door and he immediately knows who it is. seungmin opens the door and beelines right for minho's bed and makes himself comfortable.

minho looks at him in disbelief and then just giggles. seungmin can never admit that it's one of his favourite sounds. he slowly hugs minho by his waist and brings him closer, unintetionally tickling his waist, which results in more giggles.

„what brings you here?“ minho asks after a while of laying in silence. 

„wanted to tell you something,“ seungmin mumbles and hides his face in the crook of the older's neck. 

„oh? what is it?“ the older pets the younger's hair and he hopes seungmin can't hear his heart racing. 

but he does. 

„i like you,“ seungmin whispers, almost inaudibly, but minho catches it. and he's too far gone.

„and you don't have to like me back or anything, i just wanted to let you know,“ the younger sighs and closes his eyes.

they lay in silence again, but this time it's almost unbearable for seungmin.

„but what if i do too?“ the older whispers into the shell of seungmin's ear.

and seungmin swears his heart skipped a beat. his heart is pounding out of his chest when he leans back to face the older. 

„i really want to kiss you right now,“ the older says, almost immediately being interrupted by the younger pressing his lips on minho's. 

and he feels the warmth of minho seeping into his veins. and he's so addicted. 

minho kisses him back so gently, almost as if he was afraid of hurting the younger. but seungmin pours all the love he can muster into the kiss. and he's so happy. he locks his hands behind the older's neck and kisses him as if his life depended on it. the world around them seems to blur into complete nothingness as they keep lazily making out. 

when they both pull away minho's smile is brighter than ever and he giggles. giggles so much, it makes seungmin want to cry out because he's so happy to hear him this happy. 

minho presses his forehead against seungmin's and they lay there for a while. he feels content. althought he's not totally okay now, it will be okay one day. he has his best friends around him. and most importantly he knows seungmin will stay by his side for a long time. 


End file.
